Undisclosed desires
by thanaerigan
Summary: C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Sirius et Remus lui fait un cadeau particulier Songfic


Salut tout le monde,

Toutes mes excuses pour ne pas être venue depuis un mois. Je rencontre quelques difficultés dans l'écriture du chapitre 4 de au conditionnel.

Je vous avais fais l'anniversaire de Remus voici un petit OS pour celui de Sirius. Comme je n'avais pas de date, Loulou2A a proposé son propre anniversaire.

C'était jeudi ! Oups deuxième série de plates excuses.

Donc voilà une petit Song fic autour d'une chanson de Muse.

Donc comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, pas plus les personnage que la chanson Undisclosed desires qui est à Muse.

C'est toujours un SBRL

Un rating euh…T je pense que c'est suffisant.

Bonne lecture.

About his undisclosed desires

Le 13 mai au soir. Un appartement dans Londres. 

La pluie frappait les vitres de l'appartement calme. Ce n'était pas une belle journée ensoleillée, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre à cette époque de l'année. Bien au contraire : Le ciel avait été d'un gris sale toute la journée. La pluie n'avait cessé de tombé sur l'une des plus grandes villes du monde, faisant déserter les gens qui avaient préférés rester chez eux ou à l'abri dans un quelconque lieu public.

Dans la rue calme où commence notre histoire, se trouvait un petit appartement tout propret, avec des fleurs au balcon. Toutes choses y étaient à sa place, rangée amoureusement par les deux jeunes personnes qui cohabitaient dans ce petit logement.

Ouais bon d'accord, c'était plus le plus grand foutoir du monde. Normal, les deux occupants de l'appartement étaient deux jeunes hommes d'à peine vingt ans. Et en bons mâles à peine sortis de l'adolescence, ils laissaient régner dans leur logement, un joyeux bordel, ordonné par leurs bons soins.

Les autres habitants de l'immeuble appréciaient particulièrement ces deux jeunes serviables qui vivaient au troisième étage. Les deux jeunes gens séduisants qui semblaient avoir vécus des choses très difficiles pour l'un d'entre eux et qui faisaient de brillantes études, avaient de quoi charmer les mégères de l'immeuble. Ils étaient courtois, discrets, recevaient peu, sauf quelques amis à l'occasion, et ils faisaient rarement venir leurs conquêtes alors que deux beaux jeunes hommes comme eux devaient sûrement ravir le cœur des filles.

Car pour être beaux, ils l'étaient.

L'un était grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt pour sûr, avec une carrure des plus appréciables, montrant qu'il avait pratiqué intensément une activité physique durant son adolescence. Ses cheveux d'un noir jais lui arrivaient aux épaules, mais quelques mèches encadraient son visage et tombaient sur ses yeux bleus-gris, pétillants souvent de malice, avec le sourire qui allait avec, ainsi que le bagout ; en particulier lorsqu'il taquinait son colocataire.

Celui-ci était légèrement plus petit que l'autre d'une demi-tête, il avait les cheveux châtains striés de mèches plus clairs, avec de magnifiques reflets ambres lorsque le soleil couchant tombaient dessus. Une mèche moins disciplinée que les autres retombait sur son œil gauche. Celui-ci, ainsi que son jumeau avec une douce teinte caramel, mais il arrivait à l'occasion lorsque le jeune homme était malade que ses yeux prennent une teinte dorée. Il avait aussi une douceur et une discrétion que son ami n'avait pas et qui contrastait aussi étrangement, avec les pâles cicatrices qui parsemaient son visage, indiquant un passé des plus douloureux. Malgré tout son regard restait amène et attentionné.

Les quelques fois où leurs voisins étaient venus chez eux, ils avaient découvert un appartement où les pièces étaient habilement disposées. Une pièce principale qui desservait un petit couloir menant à deux chambres et une salle de bain, ainsi qu'une porte qui menait à la cuisine.

Dans la pièce principale qui servait à la fois de salon et de salle à manger – les autres étant réservées à l'intimité des habitants et de leurs plus proches amis - se trouvait un immense canapé recouvert d'un velours rouge, et brodé de galon doré. Devant celui-ci était disposée une table basse, dans un bois très sombre. Un œil avertit aurait été étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une table en ébène véritable, mais heureusement pour les heureux propriétaires, leurs voisins n'avaient aucune connaissant en ébénisterie. Sur le mur qui lui faisait face un immense écran de télévision. Une petite table pliante dans un coin, qui pouvait accueillir en réalité bien plus que les quatre convives prévus à l'origine par son concepteur génialissime.

Une immense bibliothèque où les titres les plus hétéroclites et pour les gens qui ne les connaissait pas les plus farfelus – « Non mais franchement, avait un jour dit l'une de leur voisine, qui irait lire un livre qui s'intitule Herbes magiques et leurs usages dans les potions. » - Quelques bibelots ici et là et des photos.

Une énorme quantité de photos qui prenaient tout une partie d'un mur au-dessus d'un bureau ancien dans un bois aussi sombre que la table basse et qui attiraient le regard des invités qui s'étonnaient toujours de voir que les deux colocataires se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Ça c'est ce que les gens qui venaient à l'appartement, voyaient.

Ils ne voyaient pas la magnifique cheminée qui permettait à leur propriétaire de communiquer avec leurs amis les plus proches. Ils ne voyaient pas non plus les hiboux qui venaient déposer leur courrier, qu'ils ne recevaient jamais dans leur boîte aux lettres. Ils ne voyaient pas les courses flottaient légèrement au-dessus du sol quand l'un des deux hommes chercher à ouvrir la porte les bras encombrés de paquet. Ils ne voyaient jamais la sombre moto du brun ténébreux s'envolait au-dessus de la ville de Londres, le week-end lorsqu'ils partaient en balade. Et surtout, ils ne voyaient pas que leurs deux jeunes voisins se mourraient d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

A dire vrai, les deux concernés ne le voyaient pas non plus ce dernier phénomène. Il faut à leur décharge que vous compreniez une chose : C'est qu'en plus d'être des sorciers – comment vous ne l'aviez compris ? Désolée ! Nos deux spécimens sont sorciers. – donc en plus d'être sorciers, ces deux magnifiques jeunes hommes avaient d'autres capacités. L'un – le jeune homme aux yeux d'or – avait eu un « petit accident » comme se plaisaient à le dire ses amis et avait été contaminé par un loup-garou. Depuis à chaque pleine lune sa vie devenait un enfer. Un enfer qu'il supportait mieux depuis quatre ans maintenant que son colocataire avait pris la décision tordue – mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas tordu chez lui ? - de devenir ce que les sorciers appellent un animagus. Pour faire simple, le jeune homme brun se changeait en un superbe chien noir.

Malheureusement, le chien a beau être le meilleur ami de l'homme, le canidé n'est pas l'animal aux capacités intellectuelles les plus développées. Et cela s'appliquait aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre. De fait, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés dans cet appartement, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussis à s'avouer leur sentiment.

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui, 13 mai, jour de l'anniversaire du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains avait décidé de prendre les choses en main avec l'aide de leurs meilleurs amis.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain, pour se convaincre qu'il ne faisait pas la pire erreur de sa vie, avant de se raisonner et de se dire que sa meilleure amie le poussait à dévoiler ses sentiments c'est qu'il ne laissait pas son colocataire indifférent. Il se détourna de son reflet et murmura :

« Allez Remus, c'est le grand jour. »

Il entra sous la douche avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

"Mon Mumus d'amour, t'es prêt ?, claironna, soudain, une voix dans le petit appartement, du troisième étage, d'un calme et paisible quartier moldu, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire.

-Siry, si tu m'appelles encore une fois « mon Mumus d'amour », je demande à Prongs de laisser Moony massacrer Padfoot à la prochaine pleine lune., lança Remus en sortant de la salle de bain, juste vêtu d'une serviette.

-Tu ne ferais pas quelque chose d'aussi horrible, lui répondit Sirius en feignant la terreur.

-Je vais me gêner.

-Pour quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas, Remus ? demanda encore le jeune Black, avec un air penaud, tout en admirant discrètement le corps dénudé de son ami.

-Parce que c'est ridicule !, lui jeta Remus. Et ne me fait pas le coup des puppies eyes. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

-Mais tu sais que je t'adore.

-Moi aussi, je t'adore, Sirius., soupira le loup-garou désespéré. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me donnes des surnoms ridicules. Même si c'est pour me montrer que tu m'adores vraiment., murmura Remus en entrant dans sa chambre à coucher.

-Mais je t'adore vraiment ? , murmura en réponse Sirius. Je t'aime. Même si pour toi je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'un ami. »

Sirius avança dans le salon, jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue et le front appuyer sur la vitre, il se met à rêver de ce qui aurait pu être. S'il avait eu le courage de dire à Remus qu'il était amoureux de lui et qu'il l'aimait depuis des années.

Dans sa chambre, Remus se faisait les mêmes réflexions. Il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, quelques années plus tôt, lors de leurs études à Poudlard.

Il avançait lentement dans la pièce qu'il occupait dans l'appartement. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il cohabitait avec Sirius Black.

A leur sortie de l'école, Sirius vivait déjà seul…enfin presque. Il avait acheté, un an plus tôt grâce à l'héritage de son oncle, un appartement dans le Londres moldu, à deux pas du Chaudron Baveur. Lorsque les résultats de leurs Aspics, l'animagus et le lycanthrope avaient emménagé ensemble.

Les parents de Remus étaient décédés à quelques mois d'intervalle au cours de leurs deux dernières années d'études. Et le statut de lycanthrope de Remus lui avait fermé les portes de nombreux métiers et, de fait, de la possibilité de trouver un lieu ou vivre.

L'installation des deux amis ne s'était pas décidée du jour au lendemain. Même si au départ, Sirius lui avait proposé en toute innocent d'emménager dans la seconde chambre de son appartement. Remus avait longtemps hésité avant d'accepter. Sa principale réticence résidait dans son amour pour son meilleur ami. Mais Sirius n'avait pas lâché prise et l'avait harcelé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se range à ses arguments tous plus tordus les uns que les autres.

Il avait résisté pendant des semaines. Trouvant une échappatoire. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir cohabiter avec Sirius sans finir par lui sauter dessus à un moment ou un autre, ou à faire taire sa jalousie si le jeune homme à la chevelure corbeau revenait avec une conquête.

Mais Lily avait mis son grain de sel dans cette histoire. Avec l'aide de Prongs, il en était sûr, aujourd'hui. Et voilà que ce soir, à quelques minutes de la soirée qu'ils avaient organisé pour l'anniversaire de Sirius, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se demandait si il avait bien fait de suivre les conseillers de sa meilleure amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius frappa à la porte.

« Moony t'es prêt ?, demanda Sirius.

Pour toute réponse Remus sortit de sa chambre vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise mordorée qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. C'est justement Sirius qui lui avait offert lors de son dernier anniversaire.

« C'est je suis prêt Pad. On y va.

-Où doit-on rejoindre les autres ?

-Chez James. De là, ils nous guiderons jusqu'au resto où Lil's a réservé. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la pièce principale, où ils décrochèrent leurs vestes de la patère avant de se diriger vers la cheminée et d'annoncer « chez Prongs3.

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

Le 13 mai, 20h00. Demeure des Potter. Godric's Hollow :

« James tu as mis les cacahuètes sur la table ?

-Oui, Lil's. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on reçoit Padfoot et Moony à dîner.

-Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que la soirée va être décisive. Si ils n'arrivent pas à ce comprendre ce soir, on est parti pour une nouvelle année de dépression. Enfin, on en a jusqu'à la Noël.

-Tu n'exagère pas un peu, Lily ?, demanda James septique. Ils peuvent très se débrouiller seuls, non ?

-Prongs, on parle de Sirius et de Remus là. J'adore tes meilleurs amis, mais reconnais que si on n'avait pas expliqué à Moony que Sirius était réellement amoureux de lui, il en serait encore à essayer de cacher son amour pour Pad'. Alors fais-moi grâce de tes longs discours et aides--moi à mettre le couvert pour que nos amoureux trouvent notre soirée d'anniversaire superbe.

-Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

-Si ça ne fonctionne pas ?, répéta Lily Evans. . T'en fait pas j'ai une roue de secours de prévue avec Remus.

-Et si ta roue de secours crève à son tour ?, lança James tout fier de sa nouvelle culture moldue.

-James Potter, sais-tu à qui tu as à faire ? Sais-tu qui tire les ficelles de ce que tu as toi-même qualifié, la semaine passée de plan maléfique ?, questionna Lily, une expression angélique sur le visage et la détermination teintée de malice brillant dans le fond des yeux, avant de quitter la pièce où ils avaient dressée la table.

-C'est justement ce qui me fais peur., murmura James. C'est bien elle le pire des Maraudeurs. »

Un crépitement se fit entendre dans la cheminée signalant que malgré toutes les appréhensions que James avait sur la soirée d'anniversaire que Lily et Remus réservaient à Sirius, il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer.

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

Sirius suivi de Remus quelques instants plus tard, atterrit dans l'âtre de la cheminée des Potter. Ils en émergèrent, légèrement titubant. Sirius retint Remus dont la démarche était encore incertaine et le loup-garou, le remercia d'un immense sourire.

James observa le couple en se demandant encore comment ses meilleurs amis avaient toutes ses années pour ne pas voir l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. S'ils n'avaient pas eu cette conversation avec Remus la semaine précédente…Non il ne voulait pas penser à ce que lui et Lily vivraient s'ils s'étaient tus encore une fois. Tout comme il ne voulait pas penser à ce que la future Madame Potter avait poussé Remus à faire ce soir.

Il regarda encore ses amis dont les mains semblaient avoir du mal à se séparer. Un dernier effleurement, une dernière pression, une dernière caresse. Perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

James se racla la gorge, pour leur signaler sa présence.

« Eh Prongs, hurla Sirius avant de se jeter sur son meilleur ami. Et de chahuter avec lui. Alertée par le bruit une petite tornade rousse entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux émeraudes regardèrent la scène un instant, avant qu'elle ne s'écrit d'un air désespéré :

« Quand est-ce que tu grandiras James Potter ? Quand nous fêterons nos noces de chêne ? (3) »

Un éclat de dire lui répondit. Remus puis Sirius vinrent l'embrasser. Après ses retrouvailles mouvementées, ils passèrent à l'apéritif durant lequel Lily lâcha sa première bombe de la soirée.

« Sirius, Remus. On aurait quelques choses de très important à vous demander avec James., murmura Lily, rongée d'inquiétudes. On sait qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Sirius et que ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur moment pour vous. Mais on aurait vraiment besoin de votre aide, sur ce coup-là. »

L'animagus et le loup-garou regardèrent leurs amis, inquiets. James regardait son verre de pur-Feu, sans lever les yeux, vers ses deux acolytes, tandis que Lily, assisse à côté de lui se triturer les mains d'un geste nerveux. Ne tenant plus, Remus se leva et vint s'agenouiller près de sa meilleure amie.

« Lily, dis-nous., murmura-t-il

-Voilà, déclara Lily d'une voix hachée, vous voudriez bien…tous les deux…être nos témoins pour le mariage. », termina-t-elle clairement en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

Un silence plana une fraction de seconde sur la pièce, puis deux cris stupéfaits firent échos à deux éclats de rire. L'air ahuri des deux canidés valait son pesant d'or. Soudain, un immense sourire naquit sur les visages des deux futurs témoins. Sirius poussa un nouveau hurlement avant de se jeter de nouveau sur James, alors que Remus serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Puis Padfoot attrapa Lily et la fit follement danser autour de la pièce. , avant de la reposer entre les bras de son frère.

Puis les questions fusèrent sur le quand, le où, le comment et le pourquoi. Après une bonne demi-heure de conversation, Lily Evans, et maintenant très prochainement Potter, annonça que le repas était prêt et qu'ils devaient se décider à manger s'ils voulaient profiter de leur soirée, avant que les lieux de débauche nocturne ne soient envahis par les gens. Tout en discutant avec les garçons, elle apporta les plats et vers dix heures, elle s'éclipsa pour revenir avec un magnifique gâteau couvert de bougie, en entamant le traditionnelle « joyeux anniversaire », bientôt rejointe par James et Remus.

Padfoot souffla ses bougies et commença le déballage de ses cadeaux. De Lily, il reçut un magnifique ouvrage sur les motos moldues ainsi que un album de Placebo, dont il appréciait les textes tourmentés. James lui offrit un étui pour ranger sa baguette sur sa moto afin qu'elle soit toujours à portée de mains et une paire de sacoches latérales, agrémentées de multiples petits sorts pour que son frère d'adoption puisse partir en voyage.

Puis vint le cadeau de Moony. Il hésitait à l'ouvrir. Il aurait tellement voulu autre chose qu'un banal paquet.

« Un serment d'éternité ?, pensa-t-il. Non tu arrêtes de rêver Padfoot. Une petite déclaration ? Il faudrait déjà que tu sois digne de confiance et assez bien pour lui. Une nuit de sexe débridé ? Sirius, je croyais que tu aimais Moony de ton être et que ce n'étais pas une banale affaire de cul. Bon, simplement un indice lui montrant que son amour était partagé ? »

Sirius se torturait les méninges. Son cœur lui dictait quelque chose et sa conscience – qui avait étrangement la voix de sa future belle-sœur - une autre.

Le toussotement de James sortit Sirius de sa rêverie.

« Dis Pad' tu as l'intention d'ouvrir le cadeau de Remus ou tu attends qu'il te saute dessus ? »

Il regarda son meilleur ami interloqué. James n'avait quand même pas osé dire…l'éclat qui brillait dans le regard du Maraudeur en chef montrait que si il avait bien voulu dire ce qu'il avait cru entendre.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure nuit leva les yeux sur son vis-à-vis et pendant un instant, il imagina, le jeune loup-garou lui sauter dessus pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages…ce qu'il accepterait avec le plus grand plaisir.

Le contact des mains de Moony à leur arrivée l'avait électrisé. Et il n'avait touché que ses mains. Il imagina aisément ce qu'il se passerait s'il touchait le corps de cet homme. Et son corps aussi.

Il sortit de son fantasme éveillait lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il fixait Remus depuis de longues minutes et que la couleur miel des yeux de son ami prenait peu à peu une teinte plus claire. Moony le regardait avec une expression de prédation au fond des yeux.

Troublé, Sirius se décida à ouvrir son dernier cadeau. Le papier argenté aux reflets bleutés laissa apparaître une boîte noire d'une extrême sobriété. Délicatement, Sirius ôta le couvercle et écarta les feuilles de papier de soie qui dissimulaient encore son cadeau.

Le jeune Black plongea les mains dans la boîte et en sortit un magnifique blouson de moto, en cuir noir. La souplesse, la douceur et la brillance qui cuir montrait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un blouson bon marché et qu'il avait dû coûter à Remus une somme folle. Sirius lança un regard pleine de reconnaissance et d'amour à Remus., avant de se lever et d'enfiler le blouson qui semblait avoir été fait sur lui, tant le cuir épousait parfaitement sa silhouette.

Sans ôter sa veste, il remercia ses amis et embrassa même Lily.

« Hep, Sir'. Tu es prié de ne pas embrasse Lily.

-Mais t'en fais pas Prongs, lança Sirius en réponse à la menace. Toi aussi tu vas avoir le droit à ton bisous, mon amour., ajouta-t-il avant se tourner vers son frère et de lui prendre le visage entre ses deux mains, pour lui appliquer un baiser sonore sur la joue., faisant éclater de rire les autres convives.

L'air de rien il s'écarta de son meilleur ami en se disant qu'il était dommage de ne pas embrasser Moony pour le remercier de son somptueux cadeau. Mais poser ses lèvres ne serait-ce que sur la peau veloutée de la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait, le faisait trembler de désir. Alors qu'il regagnait sa place, en essayant de cacher son trouble, la voix moqueuse de Lily déclara :

« Pourquoi James et moi avons-nous eu le droit à un baiser et Moony, non ? »

La question figea un instant Padfoot.

« T'es pas effrayé par ton loup-garou personnel, Pad' ?, le taquina encore Lily.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable d'embrasser Remus. », rétorqua Sirius, d'un air qu'il espéra naturel.

L'air clairement septique de Lily répondit pour elle. Alors Sirius contourna la table et vient se placer devant Moony qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise. Doucement, il prit les mains du loup et le fit se lever. Il attira son ami à lui et doucement se pencha vers lui. La dernière chose qu'il vue, avant de poser sa bouche à la commissure des lèvres de son ami, furent les pupilles de Remus, dorées par le désir.

« Du désir ? Attends du désir ? Depuis quand Remus éprouve-t-il du désir pour moi ? »

Au même instant :

« Alerte Rouge Alerte rouge., cria le cerveau de Remus. Les lèvres de Sirius sont bien trop près des tiennes. Les conséquences de ce simple baiser peuvent être néfastes pour le reste de la surprise pour Sirius. »

Lentement, Sirius éloigna ses lèvres du visage de son ami, tout en ayant du mal à se détacher du corps de Moony.

« Eh les amoureux?, interpella James, dissimulant difficilement son sourire. Ce n'est pas qu'on n'apprécie pas le spectacle avec Lily, mais on avait prévu d'autre réjouissance pour ce soir.

-Oui, c'est vrai., rétorqua Remus en s'éloignant à regret du corps chaud de l'homme qu'il aimait. J'espère que tu vas apprécier le sacrifice que je fais ce soir pour toi. »

Le jeune Black regarda ses amis avec étonnement. Mais il n'eut le temps de ne poser aucune question qu'il se sentit entraîner par les trois autres.

Lily et Remus se chuchotaient quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'il ne comprit pas alors que James l'entraînait dans la rue.

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

« C'est une adresse que m'a donné ma plus vieille amie. Son frère vient souvent ici. Les jeunes ne sont pas étonnés de voir deux mecs ensemble. Ce n'est pas vraiment une boîte gay, mais les patrons étant homos personne ne se pose de question.

- Donc on ne trouvera pas ridicule que je puisse danser avec Sirius ?

-Pas le moins du monde. En plus, Nikki m'a dit que le DJ – une des connaissances de son frère – met les chansons qu'on demande.

-Il aura la chanson qu'on a choisit.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, Remi-loup. On va suivre le plan qu'on a élaboré la semaine dernière. »

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa brièvement dans le regard de Remus. Mais il faisait assez confiance à Lily et James pour savoir qu'ils ne le poussaient pas à faire sa déclaration à Padfoot sans être sûrs des sentiments de celui-ci, comme ils le lui avaient dit la quelques jours plus tôt.

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLBRL

Quelques jours plus tôt, Chez James :

« Mais Remus, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Ça va faire un an que vous vivez ensemble tu l'aimes et tu n'as jamais rien dit., s'énerva Lily

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dis Lil's : si je lui dis que je l'aime je risque de le perdre. Déjà qu'il ne se doute pas que je suis gay. Alors lui dire que je suis amoureux de lui...

-Tu es amoureux de qui, Moony ? »

Les deux anciens préfets se retournèrent vers James Potter qui venait d'arriver.

« Euh...Salut James., bafouilla Remus, mal à l'aise.

-Non parce que si tu es encore venu te plaindre à Lily que Sirius n'a toujours pas fait le moindre geste vers toi pour te dire qu'il t'aimait, je te conseille de te bouger le cul. Parce que Padfoot étant ce qu'il est, vous ne vous mettrez jamais ensemble.

-Ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de convaincre cette tête de mule de faire le premier pas le soir de l'anniversaire de Sirius. Surtout que Peter ne sera pas là donc, on n'aura pas le droit à un nouveau débat sur le bien fondé de l'homosexualité.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire ? C'est vrai que ça peu être sympa comme cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Remus regardait alternativement Lily et James, complètement déboussolé.

« Mais...Mais tu es au courant., demanda-t-il enfin à James, complètement abasourdi.

-J'ai pas l'air comme ça, lança James ironique, mais je suis capable de réfléchir. Et puis on a réuni les éléments qu'on avait avec Lily et on a décidé de vous pousser à vous avouer vos sentiments. Mais ça fait un an et rien, nada. Alors il serait sympa que vous vous bougiez. Je peux te dire que Sirius t'aime Moony et que ça ne date pas d'hier. Mais tu sais comment il est, comment il a été élevé. Il a plus reçu de doloris que de baisers. Il a peur de reproduire le même schéma. Il préfère ne pas s'attacher et multiplier les aventures. Pour faire simple, il estime qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi, qu'il pourrait te faire du mal etc. Je ne vais pas te refaire son discours, si non on ne va pas en sortir.

-Donc tu es entrain de me dire Prongs, que depuis presque trois ans, j'aime un mec qui n'a jamais oser m'avouer de son côté qu'il m'aimait, au prétexte que ses antécédents familiaux pourrait et une très mauvaise blague font qu'il n'est pas assez bien et qu'il préfère se retrancher derrière son masque de playboy. James approuva d'un hochement de la tête. Mais ce type est des plus débiles. Pas de commentaires Lily je te prie, lança Remus à la jeune femme. Cet abruti a collectionné les aventures depuis près de trois ans parce qu'il n'osait pas me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je fais quoi maintenant, dit le loup-garou plus pour lui-même que pour ses amis.

-J'ai une petite idée. », fit, alors, Lily.

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

Voilà comment avait débuté la programmation de cette soirée d'anniversaire dont toutes les phases étaient agencées d'une main de maître par le plus terrible des Maraudeurs : Lily Evans.

Elle connaissait assez les amis de son futur mari pour concocter une soirée de rêve à Sirius. Après un simple petit dîner à la maison, elle avait suggéré d'aller en boîte de nuit. Oh rien de très bruyant compte-tenu de l' hyper-sensorialité de Remus.

A celui-ci elle avait suggéré de faire une déclaration à Sirius en chanson. Rien de sexuel ou presque avait-elle dit, juste quelques sous-entendus, mais lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qu'il voulait. Lui pour toujours et à jamais.

Voilà pourquoi à 23 heures ce 13 mai, Remus John Lupin était assis dans cette petite boîte moldue recommandée par une amie de Lily, prêt à se lancer dans l'arène pour séduire l'insaisissable Sirius Black.

Comme Lily leur avait annoncé certes il y avait de la musique mais il s'agissait plus d'un bar où les gens dansaient que d'une boîte de nuit au sens stricte du terme. Remus n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit, trop de bruit, trop de luminosité, trop de gens et souvent trop d'alcool. Là, Lily avait trouvé le mixe parfait.

Après un premier verre, ils allèrent danser seul, en groupe en couple. Voyant que quelques couples d'hommes se déhanchaient aussi sur la piste Remus amorça une tentative d'approche près de Sirius.

Ils dansèrent un instant avant qu'une espèce de blonde surfaite s'intercale entre eux, pour danser avec Sirius, provoquant un grognement de la part des deux jeunes hommes. Un grognement que Moony en dépit de la musique perçu parfaitement et un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il chercha Lily du regard, intercepta les émeraudes de sa meilleure amie et d'un discret mouvement de la tête indiqua la blonde puis leur table. D'un même mouvement, elle attrapa son fiancé et son meilleur ami pour les amener à leur table, tandis que Remus lançait un grand sourire innocent à la blonde dépitée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une musique plus langoureuse se fit entendre.

« Tu veux danser ?, demanda Remus en tendant une main à son ami.

-D'accord. On va laisser un peu d'intimité aux amoureux., rétorqua Sirius, en se moquant de son meilleur ami.

-Dis-moi James., demanda Lily. Il croit vraiment toutes les bêtises qu'il dit. »

James eut un rire de gorge et lui répondit :

« Promets-moi juste une chose. Quand ça deviendra plus chaud on s'en va. »

Lily sourit sans répondre et reporta son regard sur la piste où dansaient leurs amis.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils dansèrent face à face. Mais quand la sangsue revint chauffer Sirius, le loup-garou ne fit ni une ni deux. Il contourna le couple. Il passa derrière Sirius et posa des mains possessives sur les hanches du jeune homme brun, en regardant fixement la jeune femme devant eux.

Il sentit le frison de son ami lorsqu'il le toucha et l'inquiétude qui le gagnait. Il commença à remuer les hanches en rythme avec la musique et imprima ce mouvement au corps de Sirius.

Il sentit son compagnon se détendre, comprenant que Remus voulait danser et aussi marquer son territoire. Tout du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donnait. Et cela ne déplaisait pas à Sirius.

Il se laissa aller contre le loup-garou, suivant les mouvements de son corps. Il bougeait imperceptiblement des hanches entraînant l'animagus avec lui.

Soudain, la chanson finit et une autre au rythme légèrement plus électronique démarra. Sirius pensa que Moony allait cesser de danser avec lui. Mais au contraire le loup raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur les hanches du jeune homme et pausa sa tête dans son cou alors que les premières paroles retentissaient dans la salle. Paroles que Remus reprit, tout en continuant de danser.

I know you've suffered (Je sais que tu as souffert)

But I don't want you to hide (Mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches)

It's cold and loveless (C'est froid et sans amour.)

I won't let you be denied (Je ne veux pas te laisser être rejeté)

Comme Remus faisait pour connaître une chanson moldue. Quoi qu'avec Remus, il n'aurait pas dû être étonné. Il se concentra sur l'association des paroles et le bercement des hanches de Remus. Des paroles qui l'apaisaient, qui lui parlaient.

Soothing (En t'apaisant)

I'll make you feel pure (Je te ferai sentir pur)

Trust me (Fais moi confiance)

You can be sure (Tu peux être sûr)

Soudain, un tilt se fit dans le cerveau de Sirius. Moony, son Moony, essayait de lui passer un message. Il se concentra sur les murmures de Remus à son oreille, tentant de faire taire ses hormones qui commençaient à bouillir au contact du loup.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart (Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur)

I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask (Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque)

I want to exorcise the demons from your past (Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé)

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart (Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués de ton Cœur)

Pourquoi Remus lui chantait-il une chanson qui correspondait si bien ? C'est comme si il savait ce qu'il ressentait ; pourquoi il avait si peur de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais au-delà des paroles de compréhension que lui adressait Remus il y avait

You trick your lovers (Tu prétends à tes amants)

That you're wicked and divine (Que tu es mauvais et divin)

You may be a sinner (Tu es peut-être un pécheur)

But your innocence is mine (Mais ton innocence est mienne)

Comment ça ? Non James ! Tu n'as pas osé faire ça. Tu n'as pas osé dire à Remus que je l'aimais. Bien sûr que si il l'a fait. On parle de James Potter. Il est tout à fait capable de dire à Moony que tu l'aimes depuis des années. Mais quel était le but de Remus, dans cette histoire ? Il écouta encore le souffle de Remus dans son cou et les paroles qu'il lui susurrait.

Please me (Plais-moi)

Show me how it's done (Montre-moi ce que ça s'est fait)

Tease me (Tourmente-moi) (3)

You are the one (Il n'y a que toi)

"C'est moi que tu tourmentes Moony. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Tu vas finir par me faire …"

Remus bougea brusquement le bassin alors que Sirius reculait le sien. Et là, il sentit. Si la danse l'excitait, il n'était pas le seul. Et Remus ne semblait pas plus perturber que ça par le désir qu'il provoquait chez son ami.

Remus le désirait. Remus l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était, comme lui avait accepté le loup-garou, qu'il était Remus. Il le comprit lorsque le loup-garou reprit le refrain.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart (Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur)  
I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask (Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque)

I want to exorcise the demons from your past (Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé)

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart (Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués de ton Cœur)

Doucement, Sirius posa de nouveau ses mains sur celles de Remus, mais il se tourna entre les bras de son compagnon et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Remus. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le corps de son compagnon.

Please me (Plais-moi)

Show me how it's done (Montre-moi ce que ça s'est fait)

Il pressa son corps plus fortement pour lui faire sentir son érection. Mais e qui choqua le plus Sirius, c'est le "Je t'aime "chuchoté entre deux paroles de la chanson.

Trust me (Fais moi confiance)

You are the one (Il n'y a que toi)

Il leva ses yeux bleus gris vers le regard doré de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il vit soudain Remus se penchait vers lui et l'embrasser. L'embrasser au milieu d'un bar moldu...

Le loup-garou l'attira dans un coin de la salle et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius.

Lentement Remus fit reculer son ami jusqu'au lit, déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Redis-le moi

-Quoi ? Que je t'aime ?, chuchota Remus au creux de son oreille. Que je t'aime comme tu es malgré tes défauts, malgré les conneries que tu fais parfois ? Comme attendre plus de deux ans pour me dire tu m'aimes.

-Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit., répondit Sirius avec un faux air boudeur.

-Pas la peine ! Prongs s'en est chargé pour toi.

-Il pourrait se mêler de sa vie au lieu de s'occuper de la mienne.

-Dis lui plutôt merci. Sans lui, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de faire ça ce soir.

-Tu tiens vraiment à assouvir tous les désirs que j'ai ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est ton anniversaire. »

Pour couper court à toute conversation, Remus l'embrassa fougueusement. Un dernier « je t'aime » fut murmuré, un « je t'aime aussi » feutra dans la chambre baignée de lueur du croissant de lune, pendant que Sirius recevait son dernier cadeau.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart (Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur)  
I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask (Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque)

I want to exorcise the demons from your past (Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé)

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart (Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués de ton Cœur)

Fin

Je vous présente toutes mes plates excuses pour cette phrase des plus Pouffsouffle.

Toutes mes excuses auprès des blondes et des femmes pulpeuses.

Voilà

Bon ce n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit quand j'ai commencé. Mais j'espère que ça vous à plu quand même.

A plus.

9


End file.
